Soul Meets Body
by LexiTheAmatuer
Summary: Left alone in her house, Norma decides to stop by room 11 and thank Romero for his help with Bob Paris. This is my first Bates Motel fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it! Please, leave me any comments/reviews. I'm debating whether or not I should leave this as a one-shot or continue on with the story line. Let me know what you all think, I'd love to know! Thank you and enjoy!


**_Shout out to Chrissie for being my wonderful, wonderful Beta! Without her, I'd be a prisoner to my illiteracy. As always, thank you! _**

Norma walked back into the house, each hand straining with the weight of her shopping bags. For the first time since she had moved to White Pine Bay, she finally caught a break. This flash drive would be her ticket to success and happiness in this town. So, of course, she needed to go out and celebrate by shopping. As she moved into her house, she kicked the door closed, setting the bags down on the ground.

"Oh, Mother. You're home. Let me help you with those." Norman crooned.

"Thanks, honey."

Norman began walking up the stairs as his mother followed. "Wow, you bought quite a bit of clothes. Any special occasion?"

"No, Norman. I just feel like things are going really well and I deserve some new clothes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, of course not, Mother. I didn't—"

"—Because I didn't know that I needed to ask my 18 year-old son if I were allowed to buy some nice clothes for myself."

"No, Mother. I'm sorry. I just meant that, you usually don't buy so much at once. I'm glad you bought something nice for yourself." Norman smiled weakly as he placed her bags on her bed. Norman peeked into the bags, attempting to gain a preview in her shopping adventure. "Can you show me what you bought?"

Norma could feel herself relax as the prior tension dissipated. She smiled warmly, "Of course, sweetie."

Norma went through her various new pieces, showing pure enthusiasm for each. "And this…" She reached into the bag and pulled out a little black dress, pressing it against her body, "...is my new party dress! Don't you love it?"

Norman gazed at Norma, becoming lost in a trance. "I love it, Mother. I think it suits you." Norman's phone beeped and he looked down at the illuminated screen. Emma was texting him. He glanced at the time: _7:02_. She must be downstairs waiting for him for their date.

"Thank you, Norman. Here, let me go try it on and show you what it will actually look like." Excitedly, Norma turned towards her closet to get changed. Norman quickly looked back down to his phone and read Emma's message. Maybe, hopefully, she would be running late. He opened his and Emma's conversation.

_Hey, I'm downstairs. :) _

No such luck. "Actually, Mother. I have to go." Norma turned to Norman, crossing her arms as she waited for an explanation. "I..I have a date with Emma tonight. She's waiting for me downstairs." Norman fidgeted with his hands, waiting for Norma's reaction.

Norma looked down and exhaled, waving her hand towards the door. "Okay… Okay. Go have fun with Emma."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. Go have fun!"

Norman timidly nodded his head and walked out of her bedroom. Norma ran out as Norman was walking down the stairs, "Norman, make sure to be a gentlemen!"

Norman, stopped for a brief moment and looked up towards her, "Of course, Mother." Norman smiled sweetly before turning back and walking out the door.

Norma sighed heavily as she walked back into her bedroom. Glancing around the room, she wondered what she was going to do for the rest of the night. Leaning over her bed, she picked up the little black dress once more. She held it up against her body as she looked herself over in the mirror. Cocking her head to the side, she felt the grimace form on her face and couldn't help but notice the lingering sense of disappointment. She had nowhere to go and no one to show her dress to. As she sauntered over to her window, she contemplated a new plan of action. Noticing Alex's SUV parked in its usual spot, a wicked gleam played on her lips. Slowly, she stripped herself of the floral patterned skirt and yellow chiffon blouse she wore. Turning her back towards the window as she unclasped her bra, she grabbed her dress and slid it on over her head. Looking herself over in the mirror, she turned to the side, admiring how the dress hugged her smooth curves. The back of her dress had thick straps, criss-crossing to form four black shaped diamonds, leaving her back bare and exposed. Quickly, she buttoned her yellow shirt over her dress, wanting to have the element of surprise without gaining unsolicited questions from wandering eyes. She slipped on her black stilettos and tousled her hair, before applying a subtle pink lipstick, smacking her lips and smiling before she turned to head out towards the motel.

Alex was sitting in his room, listening to the clock tick as he sipped his whiskey on ice. He stared at his drink, swirling it around, lost in thought. _Bob Paris isn't through with her. He's not through with us. I need to find a way out of this. She needs more than just that flashdrive. Dammit, why can't she ever just stay out of it? That woman is going to be the death of me…_

Just as Alex began to strategize his next move, three knocks on his door pulled him from his trance. Sighing, he leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a pain in the ass needing his help. He slowly rose from his chair and walked over to the door. Without looking, he began to open the door asking, "Can I help you?" Making his annoyance clear to whomever was standing on the opposite side of the door.

"Well, I just came to thank you for helping me with Bob Paris earlier. I thought we could maybe talk or something. But, if I'm interrupting you…" Norma turned her head to the side smiling as Alex's eyes expanded taking in the view.

"Norma...I….What are you doing here?" His gaze traveling down her entire form, appreciating how her body looked in that dress.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"Ah...no. No, I didn't. I'm sorry." Alex could feel his face begin to burn a he attempted to hide any and all signs that he was clearly embarrassed. His lack of control was irregular and unacceptable.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" She scoffed. There was a long pause. Norma raised her brows, clearly illustrating her impatience.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Norma."

"Why not? Is there some reason you're not going to let me into my own motel room?"

A subtle grin played across her face. Alex was struggling with indecision, but Norma knew he would let her in. She knew how to work Alex, though he would never admit it.

"Okay. Fine. Come in." He rubbed his face again this time due to aggravation and the bad decisions about to ensue.

"Norma, I know Bob is not just going to let this go. He's going to find a way to beat you. No matter what, he will—"

"—Alex, I really don't want to talk about Bob right now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He raised his hands, already exasperated. He walked over to her, stopping only inches from her face. "Norma, I need you take this seriously. I know you think you're invincible, but you're not. I need you to understand who it is that you're dealing with."

Norma smiled as she took one step closer to him. He could feel the condensation of her breath on his face. "Alex." Leaning in, she gently placed her lips on his, her hands on each side of his face. Alex was too stunned to react, leaving Norma to think that, for a moment, he was rejecting her. She began to pull away, before he grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. They stared into each other's eyes, as if asking for permission. As if asking, _"Is this what we really want?"_ A mere second, a quick look, was all they needed to pass on a lifetime of thoughts and feelings. Alex raised his hand towards her face, his thumb lightly grazing across her jaw. In that moment, he swallowed the questions, the nerves, the second-guesses and their lips crashed onto each other. Norma reached for his belt as Alex reached for the buttons on her shirt. She slipped his belt off in one fell swoop as he continued to work on her shirt. "Why on earth are there so many fucking buttons on here?" He mumbled against her mouth. "I just want to tear this off."

"Then do it." Alex stopped and leaned back, squinting his face in confusion. Norma grinned before leaning in, her mouth against his ear. In a gentle whisper she told him, "I want you to tear this off of my body, Alex. I don't care how. But, I want it off." She gently tugged on his ear lobe with her teeth and she pressed herself against him.

Alex worked his hands in between them, taking each half of her shirt in each hand. "I'm all about the service, ." He tugged at her shirt, one button popping off. He looked up at her one more time and she bit her lip, smiling in approval. This time he ripped the shirt open with force, revealing Norma's black dress. Alex slid his hand over his mouth, he could already feel his body responding to her. Norma slowly turned, arching her back as she showed off her new dress. She peeked at Alex over her shoulder, "You like?"

"Very much." He reached out, grabbing her by her her arms around his neck, she lost her hands in his hair as he wrapped his around her. Slowly, he slid off her dress, allowing it to pool at her feet. "Norma Louise Bates. I think you're very beautiful." Sliding his hands along the length of her body, he kneeled down kissing and nipping her soft skin until he slowly reached her face once more. "Absolutely beautiful." Norma's cheeks turned pink. She never received compliments from Alex and didn't know how to respond.

"You're going to regret saying that tomorrow."

"Norma, I promise you, that's not even close to possible." Norma grabbed his face as he took hold of her waist. Frantically, she slipped off his shirt and pants. Their mouths never broke contact as they stumbled to the bed, falling back onto it and entered foreign territory. The lines between them were now blurred. The walls broken down. Their entire world reduced down to this very moment. The way she touches him. Her nimble fingers creating small explosions of heat coursing through his body. The way he calls out, "Norma," as though her name would be his last breath. Here, under the sheets, Norma and Alex. They could be whomever they wanted to be. They could love whomever they wanted. Here, in room 11, they could be lost in each other. Lost, as she grabs his shoulders, rocking back and forth. Lost, as he grips her hips, meeting her thrust for thrust. Lost, as he holds onto her, listening to her heart beat furiously.

Norma ran the back of her hand across Alex's face, repeatedly, developing a natural rhythm as they slowly recovered. They laid there in silence, the beeping of the clock only increasing the intensity of their ragged breathing.

Alex chuckled softly, "Well, that was unexpected."

"And here, I thought you hated surprises?" She raised her eyebrow, looking down at him.

"I think I need to reevaluate my personal views on surprises." He leaned up and gave Norma a chaste kiss before lying back down on her chest.

"Well, maybe I need to surprise you more often."

He squeezed his arms around her, "You won't hear any objections from me."

"Good to know." She quickly glanced at the clock._ 9:34 pm._

"Unfortunately, Alex, I need to get home. Norman will be getting back from his date with Emma."

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

"I'm positive. Being interrogated by one of them is bad enough. I don't need to be questioned by both. But, like I said, I could always surprise you again…" Norma untangled herself from him and got up from the bed.

"You better."

"Oh, is that an order, Sherriff?" She bent over to pick up her clothes as he sat up on the side of the bed, grabbing her one more time. She leaned down to kiss him.

He playfully slapped her ass, "You're damn right."

He wrapped his arms around her and she could feel his muscles flex as he nuzzled his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. "Hmmmm, you smell amazing. I hope to do this again and soon..."

Norma leaned back, turning her face towards him as she reached up to kiss the corner of his mouth before turning to face him. She then Gently, she placed both hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her hands. "I'm so happy you're here. I feel safer when you're here with me." She placed a gentle kiss, right below his jaw.

Alex laced his hands behind her, holding her close. He stared deeply into her eyes— a smile creeping onto his face as a warm feeling spread throughout his body. "You make me so happy, Norma. I...I can't believe this is real."

Norma cocked her head to the side, in confusion, "Alex?"

"Yes?"

"This isn't real."

Alex shook his head, he didn't understand. He chuckled, "Norma, what the hell are you talking about?"

She grinned sweetly, as though she were comforting a wounded animal. Slowly, Norma backed away from Alex, revealing a deep red liquid spreading across her shoulder. His heart began racing. "Norma! You're bleeding!" His eyes flickered back and forth between her face and shoulder.

"No, I'm not."

"Norma, I can see you! What happened?" How did he not notice this before? The blood was soaking her yellow chiffon shirt. A red stream of blood ran down her arm and leg, dripping onto the floor. "Norma! Talk to me!" He rushed over to her, grasping her face. "Norma!"

"Alex, you need to wake up, now." Her voice was cold and monotonous, as though a recorded machine were speaking to him.

"_What_?"

"Alex, you've been shot. You need to wake up now."

Alex staggered back into the wall. He now noticed the increasing pressure on his chest and his breathing labored. He looked down onto his shoulder, gently placing his hand on his wound. He squinted at his hand as he brought it into view, it was covered in blood.

"Norma, what's happening?"

"Alex, you need to wake up. You've been shot."

"Dammit, Norma! I heard you! I need to know what happened!"

Norma sauntered over to him, placing her hands on either side of his face. "Alex…" Her soft lips hovered over his. He could feel her warm breath on his face, "It's okay. It's time to wake up."

"Norma? Norma!" Alex tried to focus on her, but his vision became hazy. The loud, methodical beeping of both the clock and his slowing heart beat drowned out Norma's voice.

The hollow, empty space dragged him into the dark abyss.

He heard someone shuffling next to him. His throat was dry and ragged. He felt groggy. He could barely move his limbs. It felt as though someone had encased him in concrete. Opening his eyes, he squinted as the bright, florescent light illuminated the room. He turned his head, watching as a nurse rifled through the drawers by the door.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, . You're awake. I'm Nurse Rowling. I need to ask you a few—"

"—What the hell happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

"Obviously not. That's why I'm asking."

" , you've been shot. It was a clean shot. The bullet went straight through. But, you will need to stay here for observation for the next few days."

"I need my phone."

"Sheriff Romero, you need to rest."

Alex extended his arm, reaching his hand out. "Give me my goddamn phone."

"Sheriff, you need to—"

"Give me my phone, now!"

The nurse was clearly off put by his rude behavior, but Alex didn't give a shit. He needed to make sure she was okay. And if she wasn't….no, she needed to be. Norma was okay.

The nurse handed him his phone hesitantly. Alex ripped the phone from her hand and immediately dialed Norma Bates.

The nurse stood there, staring at him. Alex raised his brow. "Did you need something?"

The nurse shook her head, "I was just going to let you know that if you needed anything—"

"Get out."

The nurse contorted her face, completely affronted. "I'm sorry?"

"Get. Out. Now."

The nurse shook her head, clearly displeased and left the room.

Each time he called, her phone went straight to voicemail.

"Dammit, Norma. Answer."

_She has to be okay. She has to be okay. She has to be okay. _

He couldn't lose her and he sure as hell wasn't going to sit in this hospital bed. He grimaced as he slowly sat up on the bed. The pain was nearly unbearable, but he needed to find Norma. Paris wasn't going to lay a finger on her. With the only strength he had left, Alex got up and walked out of his room, searching for Norma Louise Bates.


End file.
